In banking systems such as that disclosed in our copending application Ser. No. 103,655, filed Dec. 14, 1979 wherein a purge apparatus is provided for recovering dispensed notes from a dispensing chamber in the event of system or operator error, it is desirable that the purge apparatus be reliable and tamper-proof to minimize the possibility of customers receiving unauthorized amounts of cash or from obtaining entry to the system through the purge apparatus.